jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orion-Class BattleCruiser
"It's cheap, reliable, powerful and fast, what more can you ask for?" ::: --Blue Wave Engineer Production information Manufacturer: Blue Wave Industries Product line: Star Ships Model: Orion-Class Battlecruiser Cost: 100,000,000 Million Credits Class: *BattleCruiser *Assault Ship *Cruiser *Capital Ship Length: <1,300 Meters Maximum acceleration: 2100.5 G MGLT: 71 MGLT Engine unit(s): M8.0 StarDrive (2) Destroyer-I Ion Engines (3) M4.5 StarDrive (3) Gemon-4 Ion Engine (1) Hyperdrive rating: Class 1.0 Backup Class: 9 Shielding: SEAL Shielding System Generators (3) Hull: Titanium-Alusteel Alloy, Reinforced Layer of Titanium Targeting systems: LeGrange Targeting Computers Armament: SW-7 Ion Cannons (40) XX-9 Heavy Turbolasers (40) Dual Laser Cannons (30) Complement: Non Capable Crew: Crew Members(5,400) Gunners (940) Minimum crew: 2,500 Passengers: Infantry (2,000) Vehicles (200) Cargo capacity: 32,000 Metric Tons Consumables: 4 Years Other systems: Holonet Transciever HIMS Role(s) Destroyer, Battleship Era(s) Chaos Era (RP Era) The Orion is fast, agile, and far more powerful than the old Mon Calamari Cruisers and the Imperial II Star Destroyers, which had been designed to replace them. Characteristics :: "It's like combining a Liberty Class with the Imperial II..." ::: --Blue Wave Shipwright Several things make the Orion far better than its old counterparts like the MC80 and the Imperial II. Designed by Blue Wave Industries herself, the Orion has a smaller ship profile, reducing the amount of concentrated fire the Orion would receive on its end. Its shields, the three SEAL Generators, and better reinforcement in the hull made it less vulnerable because of the constant recharging state that the shields and tougher construction have. If one generator overloads and shuts down, the other generator can come back up, allowing far more durability in combat and able to take far more punishment than any other ship. Its engines, derived from both the Mon Calamari Home One Series and the Imperial I Star Destroyer, make it a fast and maneuverable ship, capable of outrunning both classes when it came to a chase. It is also far better armed and better hulled than the two, boasting more turbolasers and ion cannons than either could match. Its design made it effective in most cases, and it has been constructed to allow customization and personalization for the owner. Because the ship was designed so well, it costs far less to build, and thus costs far less to buy, saving money for the customer. It is a jack-of-all-trades and a good cruiser to deal punches and take a few in return. In accordance to the rising level of blockades and the constant amount of Interdictors that block the hyperspace lanes, the HIMS system is fitted on all standard classes, making the ship more effective and more capable of handling missions where it would encounter gravity well projectors. Weaknesses :: "Where the hell do you get in this thing??" :: "In its ass..." :: "Ah...." ::: --Blue Wave Shipwright and Technician Not all Ships are perfect however and the Orion has one major weakness: it has no Hangar Bay to store Ships or Fighters and Bombers. It is purely a destroyer and battleship, there was however a rear ramp to which one could enter, the Orion is still small and fast enough to land in atmospheric conditions. Category:Ships Category:Ship Classes